shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
An Enemy in Need! Aoka's Desperate Plea for Help!
BANG! BANG! Two Marines were shot in their leg and fell to the ground, screaming in pain. But that barely reduced the number of Marines chasing after the shooter. ???? breathing heavily: Damn it! They sure don't give up. It's not unexpected but still...when will this end? A cloaked figure run endlessly through the maze known as the alleys of the city. Several uniformed people run after the wanted person at large with ammunition weapons in their hands. It's not uncommon for crimes to occur at night. Theft, murder, and kidnapping: such acts of disregard of others is what the proud soldiers, the Marines, deal with everyday. The citizens of the World Government place their trust into the enforcers of the government they abide their lives. Once again, evil shall not prevail. All criminals will be judged by justice. '' '????: Tch! A dead end! '''Marines: We got you now! There's no escape! Drop your weapons! Put your hands up and get on the ground now!! Don't try anything funny! The hooded criminal did what as they said.Two Marines officers approaches the criminal with caution. Behind them are their fellow Marines with guns pointing at the criminal in case the cornered person makes any sudden movements. The two marines finally standing beside their target and. One of them pulls her hands together to handcuff her while the other one takes the criminal's hood down. '' '''Marine:' We finally got you, Ex-Captain of the G5 Marine Base.... MIZUMAU AOKA! DON! Aoka glares at the Marine who spoke out. '' '''Aoka: '''Sigh....hey, you should have never let your down guard even for a second. Especially around me! ''Aoka headbutts the Marine to the right of her in the face and leg sweeps the other to fall in his face. She kicks her revolvers up into the air, grabs them quickly and points them to the Marines that were closing onto her. She pulls the triggers. BANG! The New World, An undisclosed island Unaware of the turmoil currently surrounding their former adversary, the Devil Spawn pirates are enjoying a very rare moment of peace. Having successfully eluded the Marines once more, the crew had stopped by an island abundant with food and fresh water. Burakku: 'We got lucky. Not only did that tsunami take out those marines, but we found this place. ''The other members, who were either stuffing their faces with the exotic fruit of the island, or stuffing other pieces into barrels, all nodded. '''Rex: '''We can't stay long. This island turns deadly once the sun goes down. '''Victoria: Rex is right. We better not dawdle. Vearth: 'Where did Senshi and Rei go? '''Sharpshooter: '''Hunting. '''Kapenta: '''They'll be fine. '''Suna: '''Yeah, she knows we'll be back on the ship by midnight. ''Satisfied that their captain will be safe, the crew returns to work. Meanwhile, deep within the dense forests of the Island, Senshi and Rei are running wild and free. '''Senshi: Ahhh, Hunting! Such a peaceful pastime! Rei: 'Yes, for the predators! '''Senshi: '(snickers)Yes... but in all seriously, A walk in mother nature. The thrill of the pursuit! Why couldn't we do this often? 'Rei: '''Perhaps, we're wanted criminals? and usually, these "walks" turn into a race against Marines. '''Senshi: '''So? Your point? ''Rei sighs, shaking his head. '''Rei: You are impossible. Senshi laugh: 'Hehehe, and you are! ''The two friends laugh for a second, then Senshi starts talking again. '''Senshi: '''Still nothing? '''Rei: Just small birds. But no big tracks or smell that is worth hunting for. Perhaps they are nocturnal? Senshi: If this island does turn deadly after sunset like Rex said, then most likely, it's better we leave them be. The two look at each other for a second, then Senshi grins wickedly. Senshi: 'They should be in a hiding place somewhere. '''Rei: '''Great hiding spot they have. Makes a great place for hide and.....????? ''Rei suddenly starts sniffing the air, concern etched on his doggy face. '''Senshi: '''You got a scent? '''Rei: Kinda? But it's a human scent. It's alone. Senshi: Awwww, what a shame.....perhaps we ask for those hiding spots from that per...... Wait... what do you mean, kinda? Rei: '''Normally when I smell a human, they don't smell like the Earth as they often take baths. '''Senshi: '''Then a outdoors person? '''Rei:.....this scent....gunpowder and...Blood? A lot of it. Senshi immediately draws her sword, for gunpowder and blood usually means a fight. Senshi: In which direction? Rei: 'That way! ''Rei points the general direction with his tail. They both run as Rei leads the way. It gets darker and darker as they runs towards their destination. It's about 2 hours before midnight as they get near. As Rex predicted, the forest seemed to get more ominous as it got darker, and even Rei, who was very rarely scared, began to look around in a nervous manner. Hoping to keep their mind off of the ever changing forest, Senshi speaks up. '''Senshi: So how serious is it? Rei: '''Smells dire. We might run into a dangerous person. I smell many distinct kinds of blood on the person. '''Senshi: '''So much for a peaceful pastime. ''They both stopped at what it seems to be an abandoned shack. '' '''Senshi: Look! There's blood on the doorknob and all over the right side of the entrance. And there's a trail of blood by the corner of the shack. The duo scans the area for hints on the injured party and the building but there's no clear method of looking inside from the outside. The windows are covered. They have no choice but to go inside directly to look at the person. Senshi: '''Ok, I'm going in. '''Rei: Be careful. I'll back you up! Senshi: 'Yosh! ''Senshi quickly opens the door. She stops short almost instantly. 'Senshi: '???? What in the world? '''Rei: What the? Inside the shack, there's complete darkness but a shadowly figure in the middle. The moonlight from the opened door sheds a little light on the trail of blood that leads up to the person in front of Senshi. The person hidden in darkness takes one step forward, with a revolver in their right hand. ????: 'So you finally came. About time you show up....Pirate scum. ''The sword falls from Senshi's hand in total shock. '''Senshi: Aoka? Rei: No way! Aoka breathly heavily. She's crutching a bleeding spot in her lower abdomen with her left hand. Aoka coughs up blood: '''We...are all...in...dan...ger.... ''Aoka collapses and falls unconscious. '' '''Senshi: Aoka? AOKA!!!!!!!!!!!! Senshi runs to where Aoka fell and grabs her as she screams her name out. Quickly she fumbles for a pulse, and breaths a sigh of relief when she feels one. Senshi: 'It's faint, but she's still alive. '''Rei: '''What should we do? '''Senshi: '''We can't leave her here. If her wounds don't kill her, the monsters out there will. She's defenseless. '''Rei: '''You're not thinking- '''Senshi: '''Rei, you can read my thoughts like a book. Of course I'm thinking that. ''Rei looks outside as the wind becomes even more ominous and creepy, then at the bleeding form of the Marine woman who had nearly killed Senshi four times. 'Rei: '''Damnit... 1 hour later, Shifting Tide Medical bay ''Aoka, wrapped in bandages and hooked up to an IV is resting on the patient cot. She is sound asleep as she is recovering. The only other person in the room is Senshi, who is sitting in a chair nearby pondering on the circumstances that brought them together once more. She has been staring at her enemy for a long time, but not with eyes full of comtempt, but confusion and worry for her enemy's condition. Perhaps Aoka is no longer an enemy after all the times they been through. Rivals? Friends that they have the upmost respect for despite their opposing roles in society? No matter how the world sees them, Senshi knows one thing: she doesn't hate her anymore, but Aoka feel the same? Aoka shakes and tugs as she screams out no a few times. '''Aoka: '''No...no...NO! '''Senshi's thoughts: '''Huh? A nightmare? ''Aoka then turns violently and fell on the ground. The impact from the fall wakes her up immediately. '' '''Aoka: '''Huh? Where am I? ''Senshi rushes to the door and walks out to inform her crew of the news of Aoka's awakening. '' '''Senshi: Hey guys! She's awake! Get Ishi over here now! Aoka still weary from her sleep, looks around her surroundings and finally notices she's in a patient gown with bandages wrapped on her wounds and a IV hooked up to her arm. Her main concern was that she discovers that she's in a situation no person would like to be in. Cuffed to the bed with a seastone cuff. Not that it matters as Aoka's DF won't help her escape but still bothersome to a Devil Fruit user. Aoka: 'Son of a bitch. Where the hell am I? Who the hell changed my clothes? ''Then, Rei pads in silently. He looks over at Aoka and growls softly. He then walks over and gently picks Aoka up by her gown, putting her back onto the bed. Aoka couldn't resist as she's even too weak to stand. '''Aoka: Get off me, you mutt! Ishi: 'Good boy Rei. ''Ishi then walks in with Senshi as the other members gather around the door to the infirmery. 'Ishi: '''I was beginning to wonder if you would awaken. You had many wounds, as well as several bullets stuck in you. '''Senshi: '''What happened to you, Aoka? Who did this to you? '''Burakku: '''More importantly, why are you here? ''There were many muttered agreements to Burakku's statement. 'Aoka: '''Why am I here? Such ill manners. Not going to make sure if I'm okay? ''Ishi takes out a syringe and places pressure of its tip on Aoka's neck but not enough to penetrate the skin. 'Ishi: '''Careful now. You shouldn't be rude to a doctor. I can either save your life or end it, Marine. '''Aoka: '''Ex-Marine. Don't you read the news? ''Everyone was shocked. Ishi backs off. Some gasps and some remained silent. Sharpshooter walks off while everyone else stands silently. Then, Senshi breaks the silence. '''Senshi: '''What? What do you mean by that? '''Atisuto: Not a Marine? Kāpentā: Really? Suna: That's a surprise! Burakku: '''What are you now? '''Victoria: '''Are you friend or foe? '''Rex: Answer, damn it! Aoka:........ Aoka remains silent as she doesn't know how to answer that question. She then turns her head towards Ishi. Aoka: 'You're the one who treated me, correct? ''Ishi nods. '''Ishi: Yes, I thought you would already know I'm the doctor of this ship. Aoka: Not the best, but I am grateful for your treatment. Ishi: '''Pfft. I guess that is a comment coming from you. '''Suna: '''Hey Hey. No point in fighting. We're not in a battle. Let's re~lax! '''Senshi: I agree with you Suna but I demand answers. Why are you here? Rex: Well? Aoka glares at Senshi. '' '''Aoka: '''Damn you. I can't say it! '''Suna:' I know! You just wanted to see us again! Everyone looks at Suna like she's crazy. Aoka: '''Don't make me barf! '''Victoria: Perhaps, a fight? How stupid of you to come to us in this condition. Aoka: No...It's actually.... Burraku: '''Spill it! '''Senshi: '''I see. You want to join us? '''Rei: That's a laugh. Devil Spawn Pirates: 'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ''Everyone in the crew laughs off the idea which annoys Aoka a lot. Aoka screams her frustrations out. '''Aoka: I WANT YOUR HELP!! SHUT UP ALREADY!!! The group went completely silent after that. That's when Sharpshooter returned. Sharpshooter: ' Sen... ''Senshi turns over to him and he holds up a newspaper. On the front page is a picture of Aoka, and a bold headline. '"MURDERER AT LARGE: MARINE TURNS OUT TO VILLIAN"'' Senshi: What is this madness? Sharpshooter: 'Just released ..... special edition. ''Everyone but Sharpshooter read the rest of the article 'Newspaper: '''Mizumau Aoka, a Lieutenant of the G5 Branch, is on the run. She is being charged by the Marines of the 1st Degree, mass-slaughter of her own crew with only 3 surviors left. The 3 men are in critical condition and are in medically-induced coma. After being captured by Vice Admiral Neo Armstrong, she escaped from his armanda after sinking one of his ships and is still at large. If you would encounter her, please be cautious and alert the authorities as soon as possible. She is considered heavily-armed and highly skilled at gunmanship. She is last confirmed seen at Colada Island. '''Sharpshooter: '''That's not all. ''Sharpshooter pulls out a bounty poster. A picture of Aoka in a cloak with a gun in her hand. She has a facial expression of someone ready to fight to the death. '''Poster: ''Mizumau Aoka A.k.a Coldsteel-Heart: 70,000,000'' Everyone was shocked by what lies in front of them. Aoka looks away as she was in shame of what has conspired against her. Senshi then looked at her, a look of concern on her face. Senshi: ' Your own crew..... '''Burakku: ' Why would you- 'Vearth: ' She didn't. 'Victoria: ' She wouldn't. 'Kapenta: ' How do you- 'Valkerie: ' She's an honorable warrior. She would never harm her own men. 'Rex: '''Remember when we went to Bushido Island? She got so pissed becaused Senshi hurt her crew. ''The crew nodded, then turned back to Aoka. 'Senshi: ' What really happened? ''Aoka remain silent. She has a horrified face. '' '''Aoka: Blood everywhere. Senshi: What? Senshi sees Aoka's hands shaking and her face in cold sweat. Aoka: 'After I was captured. I was taken to the ship where I last seen it. I can't unsee it. The horror of unrecoginizable bodies. The corpses that used to by my fellow Marines. All of the times we spent in training. The men I just met 2 years ago. My best friends....Gone for good...THEY'LL ALL GONE!!! All because of that one man covered in blood. '''Senshi: '''You mean...Redbeard? ''Aoka snaps after hearing that name. '''Aoka: Yes...ahahaha...AHAHAAHAHAHA Her creepy laughter of desperation creeps everyone out. They were shocked by the once ruthless enemy with a strong resolve was reduced to a person who has lost her senses. '' '''Aoka:' All because I was pursuiting you! If I hadn't help you, I would have been there and could have saved them! NOTHING GOOD COMES OUT OF PIRATES! WHY DID I HELP YOU!! A MERE PIRATE?!!! WHY?!!! Aoka screams out agony and go berserk. The IV line snaps out of her arm and the bed attached by the seastone cuff lifts up the floor. She walks to Senshi and grabs her collar and pushes her to the wall. Senshi thinking: 'Whoa! How is she this strong even in her current state? ''Rei crouches down and growls as he is in an agressive position. '''Rex: You bitch! I knew it! Grrrr! Victoria: 'So you were looking for a fight! '''Suna: '''Hey, perhaps a song can soothe the beast. '''Kāpentā: '''Don't wreck the wall! ''Ishi rushes to fill up a syringe with an anesthetic. '''Ishi: Oh I had to get a crazy patient! Burraku: Crazy is an understatement! The pirate were ready to restrain Aoka by force but Senshi makes an hand gesture to tell them to back down. Rex: 'But! ''Sharpshooter returns his hand from a pistol to his hand. Senshi reassures them that she has the situation under control. Tears comes out of Aoka's face filled with confusion, anger, and mostly, despair. 'Senshi: '''Are you done? '''Aoka: '''Answer me! I thought I did the right thing! But I ended up losing instead. I lost everyone! '''Senshi: '''Not everyone. You still have your sister, Shiroka, right? ''Aoka looks up to Senshi. It takes a few seconds for those words to hit where it matters, her heart. Aoka lets go of Senshi. Others gather byside Senshi to prevent Aoka from touching Senshi again as a precaution. Aoka looks down on her hands. An image of Shiroka races across her mind. Memories of their childhood and their reunion. Her smiling face and their hugs. The pranks, meals, and stories they had together. 'Aoka: '''That's right. She's still alive. But I don't know how long that will last. '''Senshi: '''Why? Does someone have her? '''Burakku: '''Sen... Think about it. Aoka's an enemy of the World Government now. '''Kapenta: '''Shiroka may be seen as a flight risk. '''Valkerie: '''Or a hostage. ''Senshi looks at her former enemy, and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was because of Shiroka that she'd become a marine in the first place. She'd once believed she was dead, until Senshi had returned her. That act had shaken the Marine captain to the core, and now, it had apparently come back to haunt her. '''Senshi: '''I'm sorry. '''Aoka: No...it's not your fault. To think that becoming a Marine to save my sister, turns out to be the very thing that makes the distance go further and further. I wanted to see her again. Whatever it takes! Senshi: So you want us to help save her? Is that it? Valkerie: That's the case? Suna: So you are going to join us! Aoka's head gets bigger with sharp teeth as she yells at Suna. Aoka: '''Drop it! NO! I despite being a pirate! '''Suna: Aww..being a pirate is fun. You should try it! Rex: '''So what do you exactly need our help for? '''Senshi: '''It's not like you have other options. '''Aoka: Oh I do. I want to ask a favor from you Vearth. Vearth points to herself. Vearth: Me? Why me? Aoka: '''Ever since I first captu....met you pirates, I have been gathering information on you lot. Vearth, you were a revolutionary. '''Vearth: '''Yes, that's correct. What of it? '''Aoka: Simple. I want you to contact them. I want to join the Revolutionaries! DON! The Devil Spawns look at each other, then at Aoka. Burakku: 'Pfft... '''Devil Spawns: '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ''Everyone starts laughing, even solumn Valkerie and silent Sharpshooter. Rei also laughs, wheezing and howling. Soon, all of the pirates are leaning against the wall, fighting back laugher and trying hard to breath. 'Senshi: '*snicker* You? A revolutionary?! The laugher starts up again, much to Aoka's annoyance.'' Aoka takes out her revolvers out and points them at the pirates.'' '''Aoka: '''SHUT UP!!!! ''*click* *click*'' *click* *click*''*click* *click*'' '''Aoka: Pfft..figures. Ishi: We're not stupid. We dealt with you before. We already took your amno. Kāpentā: 'Hmm, how did you get your guns? They were over the...not there. ''Aoka's revolvers were placed on the drawers on the other side of the medical bay. The guns blink on and off to indicate that they were previously there but now gone. ''Senshi thinking: ''So that time she grabbed me, she distracted everyone by causing them to focus their eyes somewhere else. Good thing, we were prepared for this situation. '''Burakku: AHAHAHA! You can't hurt us! Aoka slams the gun on Burraku's head. He kneels on the ground, grasping his head in pain. The injury swells up to the size of a baseball. Burraku: Owowowowow! Atisuto: '''Don't tempt an enemy. '''Senshi: '''As expected of her. '''Aoka: So...are you going to help me or not? I'll leave if you have no use to me. Vearth stood there for a second, then just shrugged. Vearth: '''I can't promise anything. but I'll call my old handler and see if I can arrange a meeting. If all else fails, they'll be willing to help you because of your sister. '''Aoka: Don't forget to remind them that I have intel on the Marines. That will prove quite valuable to their cause. She shrugs and walks off. Walking into her room, she picks up her Den Den Mushi, and dials a quick number. The other line connects almost immediately. ????: 'Hello? '''Vearth: '''It's Vearth. '????: 'Prove it. '''Vearth: '''According to the World Nobles, you were shot and drowned nearly 12 years ago. '????: 'What do you need? '''Vearth: '''Remember the Marine Lieutenant I told you about? '????: 'The one that tried to kill your captain two years ago at Bushido Island? '''Vearth: '''That's the one. '????: 'What about her? '''Vearth: '''She showed up on our ship asking for our help. '????: 'Define "Our" '''Vearth: '''She wants to join the revolutionaries. ''There's a long silence, then the Den Den Mushi starts laughing like crazy. After a minute, it stopped. '????: '''You're serious? '''Vearth: '''Trust me, we had the exact same reaction. But she seems completely serious. '????: 'And so am I when I say this: Dragon-san will not just willingly let her in. '''Vearth: '''Well, can we possibly at least arrange a meeting? Maybe get someone to talk to her? ''There's another pause, then a sigh. '????: '''Alright... But you better make sure we're not followed. If this is a trap- '''Vearth: '''it's not.... Trust me.... She has too much at stake. '????: '''Tell me your coordinates then. Based on that, I will tell you where you should go next. '''Vearth: You already know where we are. ????: My men will be waiting at Smugger's Island at the Ripple Field, south section. Make no mistakes. Vearth: 'Don't worry, we won't. ''She hangs up and walks back into the Infirmary. By now, Almost everyone has cleared out, save for Ishi, who is fixing Aoka's bandages, Sharpshooter, who was "cleaning" his rifle, and Rei, who was sitting next to Senshi by Aoka's bed. 'Senshi: '''How did it go? '''Vearth: '''I've arranged a meeting. I'll give rex the coordinates, and we;ll meet them there. '''Sharpshooter: '''Sooner is better. ''Rei sneezed, his way of agreeing. '''Aoka: '''Thank you. '''Senshi: Hey Aoka. What do you mean when you said, "We're all in danger" ? Aoka looks at Senshi for a second as she was wondering what she meant. Then she finally remembers. The memories of her comrades's dead bodies and her meeting with Neo Armstrong and Redbeard. Aoka: Don't you find it strange that I wanted to join the Revolutionaries? Senshi: '''Are you seriously asking me that? '''Ishi: '''Perhaps, some more rest is advised. '''Aoka: You never wonder why I never asked you to help me to save my sister? Senshi: We already contacted the Revolutionaries so that doesn't mat- Aoka: 'NO! You never thought despite the last time we were together, you never thought why I didn't want to team up with you?! ''Aoka shouts at Senshi as she clutches her fists tightly. Senshi was caught off guard by Aoka's outburst. What could possibly make Aoka so out of character? '''Senshi: '''Well, like you said, you hated pirates and would rather die than being a pirate. '''Aoka: No, I would actually team up with you. Just like last time. Senshi: Huh? I don't understand. I thought that you hated- Aoka: 'I don't hate you..not anymore. You may be a pirate but you're not the horrible person that I thought you were. ''Senshi was still confused, until she remembered how Aoka had helped her, had pulled her out of her internal darkness, and even let her get away. It made sense so it's now her turn to save Aoka from the darkness. 'Senshi: ' Then.... why don't you want to team up? 'Aoka: '''Because....we would all die. No matter what scenario I could think of, I foresee my death and my sister's death if we fight. '''Senshi: '''What? You don't have that much belief in us? We fight together before twice! You were there! We won! '''Aoka: '''Tell me honestly! Do you actually believe we could stood up to Redbeard, a monster beyond all of the monsters? ''Senshi then remembers her encounter with Redbeard. Despite being weakened from battle, she couldn't even keep up to him. And this was after Redbeard slaughtered Aoka's crew including Commander Riei, Oranji, and Giniro, whom they had trouble with in the past. '''Senshi: If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you never win! It's not just the two of us! I have friends! We can all fight together and bet on that victory! We can save your sis- Aoka: 'There is no victory! There is only death if I fought with you. ''Aoka's outburst silenced Senshi. Senshi's resolve quickly dwindled. '''Senshi: '''Come on. Stop kidding around. We don't have to fight him. We have to pick up your sister and all is fine. '''Aoka: '''Look, Senshi. I really appreciate your help but face it. This world is cruel. It has taken my sister from me once by pirates. The 2nd time by an Evil Marine. They threatened me if I escaped, they would make sure that true hell awaits me if I dare...and I mean...if I dare to attempt to meet up with my sister again. I prefer that I die rather than my sister. '''Senshi: '''Evil Marine....what evil Marine? '''Aoka: A Vice Admiral who goes by the name of Neo Armstrong. He's famous for his deadly boxing style, STRONG ARMS, and his devil fruit ability that remains unknown to everyone but him. He is working together with Redbeard and I sense their strength are in the same class. Senshi: 'What? Impossible! A marine and a pirate working together?! That's so stup- ''Senshi and Aoka became silent as soon Senshi realises what she just said. '''Aoka:........ Senshi:........ Aoka:.......... Senshi: Ah- Aoka: '''Don't. say. another word. '''Senshi: '''But now if you think about it, it's funny because. '''Aoka: NOT. ANOTHER WORD!!!! Aoka shouts at Senshi at loud as she could to change the subject immediately. Senshi:....You're boring. Aoka: I already lost my interest in fun ever since I became a Marine. Senshi: 'No wonder why you're so dull. '''Aoka: '''Anyway, if we can't even beat Redbeard, what makes you think we can fight two monsters at the same time? This is why I have to join the Revolutionaires. So I can have a better chance for getting back my sister! ''Senshi nods. 'Senshi: '''I understand. If I needed help saving either of my brothers from similar situations, I'd want their help too. ''She then stands up and smiles. '''Senshi: '''Which is why you won't have just the Revolutionaries. I saved your sister once, and with their help, I'll do it again. '''Aoka: '''Thank you, Senshi. Besides, I need to make use of their information network to look something up. There's something odd about this. '''Senshi: '''Odd? Redbeard and Armstrong? '''Aoka: Yes, it's odd they're working together. I thought Armstrong might have used to be a Pirate but as I was escaping, I looked up his records and found nothing that struck out to me. Senshi: Nothing? That's nothing new! It's likely fabricated. Aoka: '''No, he was an orphan at the age of a toddler and was raised to be a Marine. Your theory is possible if he was enlisted into the Marines later of age but in this case, it's impossible. It's normal for orphans from the age of 3 or below to know nothing but the iron-fist rules of the Marine Code. That's what bothers me. '''Senshi: So what are you saying? Aoka: '''There is a storm coming. I think someone is behind the scenes using them as his toys. I recall that you met Redbeard before? Anything odd about him? '''Senshi: It would be easier to say what's not odd about him! His refusal to answer my questions! His constant trolling. He's completely covered with blood! What a creep! Senshi realizes something. She had enemies before but the reasons were normally because she's a pirate or her actions. Never before, she encountered someone who wants to kill her for such a reason. Senshi: '''Devil Fruit users.....he....wants to kill every single last Devil Fruit user....in..the world... '''Aoka: I never heard that from my captors. That's surely impossible. Senshi: 'No it's not... ''Senshi sits down, scared for the first time in a long time. 'Senshi: '''After Redbeard killed all the marines holding the Tide, he told me that We were "On his list", as well as my friends. He listed off several of my pirate friends, and all of them were DF users. When I asked him about the others, he just said that he would deal with them, if they got in his way, and that he only wanted those "with the curse." ''Aoka digests that. 'Senshi: '''He mentioned you too..... And.... well. ''She mutters under her breath. 'Aoka: '''What? ''Senshi looks up. 'Senshi: '''He also mentioned Shiroka. '''Aoka: '''What? Those pirate scum! How dare he mention my sister! What did he say? That he would kill me and her? ''Senshi only nods. '''Aoka: Wait. Why didn't he kill you? Nor me before. I don't get it. If we're not a threat to him, I understand but....why bother letting us live? Senshi: I think he's like a puppeter. A person who loves to play with other people likes it's a game. Life is nothing but a toy to him! Aoka: 'Yeah..... So when am I going to meet the Revolutionaries? '''Senshi: '''Soon. Just get some rest.... And for my crews protection, I'm gonna have to move you to the brig until we get there. Sorry. '''Ishi: '''We'll help you, but we're not stupid. ''Rei says something only Senshi can hear. '''Rei: '''or suicidal. '''Aoka: Hey Senshi. Senshi: Yes? Aoka: 'Thanks. ''Senshi smiles. '''Senshi: This is the 1st time you called me by my name so many times. You're acting out of character. Aoka: 'Shut it, Pirate Scum! '''Senshi: '''Yup, she's back. Smugger's Island: Ripple Field, South Section. ''Hours later, the Shifting Tide finally arrived at Smugger's Island. Officially, this island is not on the map but among Revolutionaries, they are among the few who know about Smugger's Island among other secret islands. These secret islands are popular places for the underworld criminals to gather around. The crew along with Aoka still cuffed, have reached their designation and are waiting for the other party to come. It's dark field with only one lightpost in the center. They gathered around it, making it easier for anyone else to see them. '''Aoka: '''So.....where are they? '''Vearth: I believe they're already here. Watching us. Our every move. They want to make sure we were what I said we were. Aoka: 'So are they done oogling at us, those creeps! '''Vearth: '''They'll let us know. ''Sure enough, a single man walked forward. He stood in front of the group, his face hidden by a high collar on his cloak, and a hat pulled over his eyes. '????: '''Vearth.... '''Vearth: '''Sly... ''Sly looks over at the crew. 'Sly: '''Roronoa Senshi, Burakku, Azumaya Kale AKA Sharpshooter, Lupis Rex, Victoria, Azumaya Claire AKA Crystal Vearth, Ishi Swifthands, Kapenta, Valkerie, and Atisuto. ''The crew blinks in surprise, then looks at Vearth. 'Vearth: '''I never told you my brother's real name.... Or mine. '''Sly: '''We learned all about you and what happened on your island. It's why we took you in. ''Sly then turns to Aoka. '''Sly: '''And you must be Mizumau Aoka. '''Aoka: '''You must be the one. Where's the rest? Surely you didn't come alone? '''Sly: Aren't you perceptive? But you only need to see me for now. Hopefully for you, it remains that way. Aoka: '''Well? What are you going to do to me? Interrogate me? '''Sly: That depends...on your answer. If you give us any indication of being a traitor to our cause, we would have to eliminate you after we make use of your existance. Aoka: '''So ask! Ask away! '''Sly: You're so eager to join us. I wonder if your spoken intentions matches your heart. Aoka: I don't have any room in my heart to spare for someone else. Sly:..... Aoka: Well! I don't have much time! Sly: That's an interesting statement. Very well, answer these 4 questions and you alone will determine the fate that we set up for you. Aoka: '''That's fine with me. '''Sly: We already know who you are but....as for your character....Why do you want to join us? How many people have you killed? And for what reason have you killed them? Aoka looks at the cloaked man in front of him deeply and thinks deeply on how she should reply. Then she sighs. Aoka: That's only 3. Sly: '''Answer the 3 questions then. '''Aoka: 1st off, I want to join the Revolutionary Army for two reasons only. Nothing else. Just to save my sister from that wretched corrupt Marine. Sly: '''Such selfishness. We have many people with such goals but is that enough? Once you have her, you could betray us. '''Aoka: '''No, after that, I would destroy the privileges that the World Nobles have. The Celestial Dragons must suffer in agonizing pain! I will make sure that hell awaits them! '''Sly: The nobles? For what reason? Aoka: '''They are the ones who enslaved my sister. Damn them to hell for who knows what they did to my sister! I will destroy them! They call themselves the creators of the World Government and yet, they commit such atrocities in this world. I have a sense of justice but I do not believe in their justice ever since I got my sister back. I question my role in the Marines but was hoping I could change it from the inside. But that's no longer an option! '''Sly:....continue on the next 2 questions. Aoka: I killed about 120 people. Most of them were pirates from the War of the Best at Marineford. Rest are pirates that I deemed too dangerous to the world and the lives they were about to take in front of me and my own. The last one was a Marine who was about to kill a precious friend. Aoka stares at Senshi. '' '''Senshi thinking: '''Aoka.... '''Aoka:' I did not regret taking away their lives! Sly: Hmmm, you have a strong sense of justice and really care about people's lives. You don't seem to see anyone below you except pirates. You have a powerful vendetta against pirates and nobles so it seems. Last question, are you willing to lay your life for a better world? Aoka: 'Yes! All the better if my sister lives in it! ''Sly digests this for a minute. He then walks over. 'Sly: ' Might I be allowed to try something? Aoka shrugs, and Sly gently places two fingers on her forhead and two over her heart. He seems to grimance, then wince, then he pulls his fingers away. 'Sly: ' Your heart is torn between your sense of justice, and your love of your sister. Your mind is clouded about what is right and what is wrong. You do not know what to think, feel or believe anymore. '''Aoka: No, they are all that I care about. My sense of justice is because of my sister! If you won't help me, then I'll do whatever it takes to save my sister without you! Sly: 'There is no need for that. I believe you, and we will help you. ''Sly then turns to Senshi. 'Sly: '''You can release her. ''Senshi unlocks the cuffs on Aoka's wrists. Sly then looks at Senshi again. 'Sly: '''I don't need to use my powers to see how you feel. You want to help this woman. '''Senshi: '''I want to help her. '''Burakku: '''We all want to help Shiroka. '''Vearth: '''Aoka may have been our enemy, but she's helped us in the past. '''Rex: '''For that, we will help her. ''Aoka then looks at Senshi as she opens up her hands, signaling an action that she wants her to do. '''Aoka: I would be even a bigger help if you give back my amno. Then Aoka turns to Sly. Aoka: 'And I will tell you everything I know about the Marines. '''Sly: '''Then we have much to discuss. ''As Sly disappears to gather a few of his comrades, Sharpshooter handed Aoka her pistols. When she checked them, they were loaded. He then handed her several boxes of ammo. '''Sharpshooter: '''There. '''Aoka: '''Thanks but that's more than I can carry. But there's no such thing as overkill. '''Senshi: '''Think of it as a gift. After all, I know what you're thinking of doing to that Armstrong guy, and frankly, overkill may just be what you need. '''Aoka: '''No, not even overkill is enough. We need an army of the best of the best to kill him. '''Senshi: Isn't that the very definition of overkill? Aoka: No....we need at least an Admiral or a Yonkou to kill the two of them but we don't have that option. Senshi: Oh this is going to be impossible. Sounds fun. Aoka: Anyway, Sly. If that's even your real name. Tell me what you know about Neo Armstrong and Red Beard. They have a relationship with each other and I can't figure out why. Sly: I don't know that much for than you but my comrade is more of an expert than I. Hide! Come out! Aoka: Hide? Another person walks forward. The person's face hidden by a high collar on his cloak, and she pulls off the cloak. She has a mask over her mouth. Hide: Yes, Sly? Sly: I am aware you have been extensively researching on criminals whose identities are intentionally covered by the government. Can you tell our new recruit how Redbeard and Vice-admiral Neo Armstrong are related? Hide: Yes, Sly. Hide walks to where Aoka is but stands right next to Aoka's left side. Hide: 'We have been tracking their movements and so far, there was no indication they were related other than they were arch-enemies but- ''Aoka interrupts as a vein throbs on her head. Aoka turns her head sideways to Hide. '''Aoka: Excuse, do you mind not speaking directly into my ear while you do that?! It makes it annoying to listen to you! Hide:........ Aoka:....... Hide remains still and continues to talk where she stands. Hide: But there was one miniscule thing they both have in common and that is- Aoka: Look at me damn it! Talk in front of me! Hide:......That is they both went to the same island though they visited it 1 and half year apart from each other. Aoka: What did I just say?!!!! Sly steps in between them and moves Aoka by the side. Sly: Don't mind her. That's how she normally talks to everyone. She loves to get into people's blindspots. Aoka: She loves to piss people off! Sly: '''Just listen to her. You might learn something important. '''Aoka: Sigh...fine! Aoka walks back to where Hide and continues their odd converstation. '' '''Aoka:' Continue..... Hide: '''After we investigated the island they both went to, we found nothing strange at all. '''Aoka: '''That's it? Nothing? '''Hide: '''Well, there is an coincidence everywhere they meet. '''Aoka: What coincidence? Anything helps. Hide: It's an unrelated matter but.....when they engaged in a battle, at least one devil fruit user dies from their rampage. Aoka: What? Hide: Sometimes throughout their history of rivalry, even tens of devil fruit users die from the damage they cause. They are all criminals and marines. We don't understand if this was intentional or not. Aoka: I see....this is worse than I thought...they really are doing it.....that's all I need to know. Thank you. Hide: No problem, rookie. Aoka walks up to Sly. Aoka: '''Sly, when I get to wherever you take me, I demand the whereabouts of Neo Armstrong. '''Sly: Why is that? A grudge? Aoka: It's more than that. He told me that my sister is his new protege! Neo Armstrong's Battleship near Afro Zen Island A young white-haired girl is looking at the waves from the starboard. It's snowing heavily as they are sailing around a winter island. She has a heavy blanket over her shoulders but it barely provided any belief for her body. She's not cold from the low temperature but from a matter of a different essence. Loneliness. Shiroka: So cold... Shiroka continues to shake as her body is still in shock from the recent events concerning her sister. '' 'Shiroka thinking: 'I can't believe it. My sister is gone. We were only together for about 8 months before we split up again. Is this a curse that I have? Can I really not be together with my sister ''A hand reaches out onto her shoulder. Another blanket was placed on her. Armstrong: Shiroka, why you still out here? You'll be an ice sculpture if you stay here. You can't catch a cold and use it as an excuse to not showing up for training tomorrow. Shiroka: '''Teacher! Sorry, I was just....needed some air. '''Armstrong: There's air inside. This much cold air can't be that wonderful. Shiroka: ..... Armstrong: 'I see. This is about your sister, isn't it? ''Shiroka shed tears. '''Armstrong: Come now. Do you need a hug? Not the famous bear hug from me. Shiroka cries into Armstrong chest as they embraced each other. Shiroka: I don't know what's going on! Sob. Sob. Armstrong: 'There there. ''Armstrong pats Shiroka's back to try to reconcile her. '''Shiroka: Ever since I learned the news about her crimes, I don't know what to believe in anymore! Sob..Sob... They're lying! My sister will never do such a thing! Sob.... Armstrong: Of course not! I met her at Kikende Island and I can tell. She's no murderer. Your sister has a strong sense of justice! She was obviously framed. Shiroka: '''But the evidence...sob..Why does it lead to her arrest? It makes no sense! '''Armstrong: '''It's odd indeed. I wonder if the Marines or someone more sinister is involved. '''Shiroka: '''Yes. sob. '''Armstrong: '''Be rest assured, she will have justice. I will make sure of it! '''Shiroka: But she's gone. She disappeared! I don't even know she's still alive! I want to see her! Armstrong: 'Come now. ''Armstrong lets go and wipes her tears with his right index finger. '''Armstrong: As long you have faith in her, never lose your hope, and lover her with all of your heart, good luck will come. Shiroka smiles. Shiroka: '''You really think so? '''Armstrong: Ever since I found out you were her sister, I decided to take you in under my liege. You see, I am a Vice-Admiral in the Special Operations Division. Our mission are to investigate dangerous people who are a threat to the world and bring them to justice. It includes top secret criminal organizations such as the Revolutionaries, crime bosses, and even those are allied with the Yonkou. Our information agency can help you locate your sister. Shiroka: Thank you, teacher. Armstrong: So will you do when you find her? Shiroka: I want to find out the truth. The truth of her crew's murder. Armstrong: '''What if it turns out she is what the world have said of her? '''Shiroka: I don't know. But if she is, I have to enforce my sense of justice. But...It will not turn out that way! She is my sister! I believe in her! Armstrong smirks '''Armstrong: '''Good. Good! You are indeed a little sister she loves. Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Collaboration Category:Stories